


Bloody Masterpiece

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Art, Blood and Torture, Castration, Character Death, Dark, Decapitation, F/M, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, Multi, Murder, NSFW Art, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Abuse, Suffering, Torture, Twisted love, Underage Sex, dark ryan haywood, slow murder, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: The Tales of Lady Vengeance and her chance meeting with Los Santos Vagabond





	1. Part 1: The Art of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMELY SICK TWISTED STORY I found this in my archives from my freshmen year of high school. It's .... wow just be prepare

"Write me a letter, darlin'," she said pulling tighter on the rope around his neck. She kissed the stubble on his cheek, leaving behind her ruby red lipstick. "Write me a letter describing what you did to them, all twenty-six of them," she ordered as she strangled him with the rope once more.

  
  


She held tightly to the rope until he was inches from death, then she relaxed it so he could breathe but not escape. She pressed her lips to his chest and grabbed his penis, pulling and gripping it until he cried out in pain. She forced her tongue down his throat in the most painful and uncomfortable way imaginable. She stopped to see if he would comply with her request and he did, he started with the names of the twenty-six girls, all under the age of thirteen and on his swim team.

  
  


"Tell me how you did it?" she purred into his ear and nibbled at the cartilage. As he wrote the letter, he spoke the words out loud.

"I sent them to the showers after practice ... girls are slow-the boys were always gone by the time ... one girl always lagged behind, never the same girl, they aren't that stupid ... once was all it took for them to shower faster ... I'd go in when there was only one left," the more he spoke the more he cried.

  
  


She let out a long twisted laugh, it sent shivers down his spine and made him fear her. This woman was going to kill him and right now she was gaining power from his misery. Not many people could make a grown man cry about something they had done, she could. The way she evaluated you with those cold blue eyes could make you regret waking up this morning. The pen continued to move but no words came out of his mouth, so she looked down to read. He was trying to give the police a detailed description of her but she cut him off by yanking on the rope and tightening the noose.

  
  


She dragged him towards the dimly lit pool and forced him into the water with him. Water splashed all around them, making a lot of noise as they walked down the pool stairs. She kissed his lips and forced him down into the water. He fought back, though it was pointless, she had full control of his every action thanks to the rope in her hands and the exhaustion of the previous strangulation. As he lost the will to struggle against her and he ran out of air she pulled him back up to see her. She pressed her lips to his and blew air into his lungs, suffocating him with the needed oxygen, then she pulled it all back into her lungs, depriving him. She forced him back underwater several more times, but on the last time, she paused to talk to him.

  
  


"I never would have come here if you hadn't made the mistake of getting my niece pregnant. You almost got away with it, you sick bastard" she whispered in his ear and forced him underwater.

  
  


As the life left him and the air became used up, she descended into the water and kissed him one last time. His dying moment would be of this strange woman kissing him. When she came up out of the water he was dead. She flipped him over so his chest was exposed revealing the poem carved into his skin, the blood that had been spilled was in a thick puddle outside the pool. She got out of the pool and headed straight for his letter. Reapplying lipstick and then sealing his letter with a kiss, she left it on the lifeguard's chair. She looked back one last time to see her victim and reread her poem.

  
  


_ 'Ricky Rays _

_ Dies today _

_ Ricky Rays _

_ Gave her no say _

_ Ricky Rays _

_ Always got his way _

_ Ricky Rays _

_ Had to pay' _

  
  


She smirked, proud of her work, this might be her best murder yet. Though she only murdered rapist and child molesters, she enjoyed the work she did. She grabbed a towel and dried herself from the chlorine and water before putting her high heeled shoes back on and heading towards her car. She was just approaching the parking lot when she heard someone clapping, thick and hard. She spun around to find a man standing before her, her keys in his hand and a hunger in his eyes. She would recognize that black skull mask anywhere, everywhere she went since touching down in Los Santos people warned her of the Fake AH Crew.

  
  


"Lady Vengeance, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have been admiring your work for quite some time," the man said walking towards her.

She wasn't afraid of him, but perhaps she should be, he was, after all, a stranger who had her car keys. If that wasn't reason enough, it appeared he knew what she had been doing here. Isn't that a good thing though? Isn't that what all serial killers wanted in the end, recognition? The glory of having the world know it was you to rid the world of evil men in the most disturbing way possible.

  
  


"Who are you?" she asked stupidly.

  
  


"Someone who greatly admires your work. Though the heroic play isn’t typically my style." he smiled as he led her towards her car.

  
  


"You’re the Vagabond" she smiled. She'd heard a lot about him from her sister, her sister was terrified of the man, then again her sister would be afraid of her too if she knew what she did.

"Yes, but the question is: why are you here? Last I hear Lady Vengeance Resided in New Mexico" he asked opening the passenger side door for her to sit. She got in, he had her keys anyways he might as well drive. He obviously had a plan as he started up the car and drove out of the lot.

  
  


"My niece was on Ricky Rays swim team," she said. He was truly interested in her work, very few people operated on the same mindset as he, but to find someone as close to her mindset was exciting.

  
  


"What's your real name, Lady Vengeance?" he asked putting extra exaggeration on the name the world had come to know her by. She laughed a little at the question but had every intention of answering it. She knew he wasn’t taking her anywhere pleasant, she had already accepted the fact that he would probably kill her once they got there.

  
  


"I'll only tell you on one condition: When you kill me, I want you to make it a grand spectacle, I’ve worked hard to develop my dramatic style. I want the world to know what I've done, who I really am," she said with pride.

  
  


Of course, there was pride, she was a killer and they wanted to be acknowledged eventually. She wasn't afraid of death, she spoke of it as if it were as natural as going to the store to pick up milk. She would no doubt greet death like they had been friends for all their lives, because in a way they had. She sent him friends from the living earth and he gave her the motivation to kill more.

  
  


"I'm not going to kill you. Why waste talent?" he said and turned into an abandoned warehouse and shut the car off. She looked at him for a moment, not at all believing he wouldn't kill her.

  
  


"Alison," she said.

  
  


She expected to be his next victim and instead found herself writhing under his nude body in his bed. Moaning and panting each other's names as their flesh became one. He didn't hold all the control, and that terrified him, made him want to conquer that fear. Her nails marking his back with his blood as they ravished each other. Now out of his mask, she could tell how attractive he was, even under the face paint she could make out stubble. When it was all finished and they laid in each other's embrace, Vagabond stroking up and down her spine, he spoke into her hair.

  
  


"What inspired your work?" 

  
  


"I'll tell you what inspires me if you tell me what inspires you," she said looking up at him and kissed his forehead.

  
  


"Words can't describe what inspires me, but if you stick around, I'd be more than happy to show you" he offered.

  
  


She should say no, she should seriously be afraid but she wasn't. This guy held no remorse or guilt for the deeds he down, in fact, he seemed just as proud-if, not more than she did, but that only enticed her to be further attracted to the man. He was someone would appreciate the work of a murder done with such skill and vengeance, you'd think all her victims had a past with her. That was truly amusing and he could laugh with her about it, whereas the world would send her to an insane asylum and have her locked up for life. He could view and admire her art of the process, because of who he was. To both of them, killing was an art form, the blood the paint and body their canvas. 

"When I was thirteen my mother married a man whose only desire was to sexually claim me for himself," she explained. Vagabond looked very disappointed at her response, a tragic experience was her motivation how cliché'. He hated cliches and he found himself losing his attraction towards the woman.

  
  


"Little girl trying to get revenge by saving others," he said annoyed.

  
  


"Oh no, I got my revenge at fourteen," she smiled clearly pleased with herself. "He was my first kill. The wonderful sensation of the murder of a man who really deserves it. That feeling was better than sex" she said. Vagabond scoffed in fake offense as if she was calling him a lousy lay. She kissed his nose and rubbed his member. "Sorry, darlin' I've never experienced sex as amusing as it was with you. Best sex I've ever had but it's still second best to murder" she admitted.

  
  


She didn't care how her words affected him, he was someone who wanted you to be blunt and straight-forward, there was no need for games. Though her words would be a great offense to anyone in their 'sane' mind, it was of no offense to Vagabond who was glad to hear her confession.

"Good, because if you said sex with me was the best thing in the world, I would have had to kill you," he grinned.

  
  


This was the start of beautiful chaos, a beautiful love story that seemed to have nothing whatsoever to do with love. To the world, this was the biggest mistake to ever be made, the thing humanity would regret for the rest of their existence. This was their biggest nightmares getting together to make a bloody masterpiece, I only hope they never duplicate and create more little monsters.


	2. The Art of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS EVEN MORE DISTURBING THAN THE FIRST
> 
> Also, there was a third part but due to a copy of a paste function between my google docs and this it has been lost the abyss and may never be written out ... unless those twisted ideas come back

It was rather amusing to watch, Alison like a woman let loose in a mall. The only difference was Alison wouldn't spend all of Vagabond's money or make him hold all the shopping bags. He'd taken her into town to pick her next victim, of course, his identity was masked. He held Alison's hand, it was unlike him but he liked the excitement he felt when she squeezed his hand. She leaned towards his ear and giggled before speaking.

"The mayor." 

Vagabond gave her a hard look she wasn't able to see behind his glasses. The chaos it would cause to murder the mayor would bring in higher authority attention. Alison sensed his hesitation and her expression turned serious. She enjoyed this man, loved him even but love was overrated.

"I will do this, with or without you," she said walking towards where the mayor sat in the park.

Vagabond was truly glad he had met her if there was ever a chance of him falling in love it was with her. She was a cold-hearted killer and didn't need him to hold her hand through everything she did. She was independent and confident no one was going to stand in her way, not even him. Vagabond watched the ordeal, he wanted to watch her create her masterpiece. Her art was beautiful, the process must be even more so. She sat down beside the mayor on the bench and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm, Alison and I'm new to town," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. 

He took her hand and kissed it instead, both he and Vagabond watched as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Vagabond was a greedy man and Alison was his property, however, he contained himself as he watched her seduce the mayor. It was like she was creating strokes on her canvas, seduction is how she lured her victims to the setting of her choice. Alison kissed the mayors cheek and the two went their separate ways. Vagabond was greatly attracted to that sadistic smile on her lips and the excitement in her eyes. Alison skipped him and kissed his cheek. 

"Mayor's office 10:30 tonight," she whispered eagerly. Vagabond looked down at his watch, it read 2:30 p.m.

"Oh, good then we have time to go home," he whispered as he led her towards the car. 

"Why?" she questioned. Vagabond moved behind her, pressed the front of his body to the back of hers so his erection was positioned in at her covered ass.

"Because I want to fuck you," he growled in her ear. He felt her heartbeat increase and her body respond to his in kind, she became anxious as she turned to face him. She forced a hungry kiss on the mask where his lips should be, he felt her intense passion even through the plastic. 

"Hold that thought, dear," he said getting in the car. Alison gave an irritated growl and got into the vehicle. He didn't wait for them to reach their bed before he ravished her body. His encouragement to continue was abnormal. She cursed and praised him, she questioned his performance and worshiped his actions. This woman was a walking contradiction who operated outside the social norms, and he adored that. Redefining society, questioning what we believe, see, and think was something he had always done, now he had someone to challenge his ideals. 

"Watch me work, love?" Alison mocked him as she walked into the mayor's office.

Vagabond followed but lurked in the shadows, still able to see but unable to be seen. He watched as the mayor attacked her with his lips, she kissed back but her eyes were locked on Vagabond as she smiled. That look she gave made it evident she was taunting him, wanted him to want her. She slowly brought her gaze down to the rope she pulled from her pocket and broke her kiss with the mayor.

"I hope you don't mind, I enjoy bondage," she purred.

The mayor tensed but Vagabond could tell the mayor trusted Alison. It was ironic he trusted a complete stranger, the same stranger who was here to kill him. With the rope secured around his throat and the noose nice and tight, the mayor started to remove his clothes. Alison yanked on the noose pulling it so tight he could barely breathe. She kissed his nose then looks into his eyes.

"Tell me, did you hire Alex Kings because she was a good secretary or because she was easy to take advantage of?" she asked loosening the rope.

The mayor coughed and caught his breath but Alison kissed him again. Those lips are toxic, Vagabond would know. They made him want more at the same time he knew they could suck the life from his very soul. Alison grabbed a pair of scissors from the mayor's desk and began to carve into his bare chest as he screeched in agony.

_ Alex King was a little thing _

_ Alex King only wanted to be free _

_ Alex King had no choice _

_ Alex King lost her voice _

_ Alex King feared for her job _

_ Alex King was sadly robbed _

Alison forced the scissors onto the mayor's tongue making him clean the blood away. Once he was finished she sat him in his leather chair and put him in front of his desk. 

"Write me a letter, darlin" she ordered pulling on the rope. She kissed his cheek, her color of choice for this man was a plumb purple. "Write me a letter describing what you did to poor sixteen years old, Alex King" she said as she strangled him.

She held the roe tightly until his face turned red. She pressed her lips to his left eyebrow and finished removing all of his clothes. When he hesitated to start the letter she brought the scissors to his protruding member. Alison turned to face him, his eyes locked on her.

"This turns you on?" she smiled. "You are not the first victim. Mark Walken in New Mexico had a huge erection when I killed him," she said and cut his penis off with the office scissors. He screamed so loud the entire town probably woke up at the sound. Alison let out malice filled laugh and that's when the mayor picked up the pen and began quickly scribbling the letter. Vagabond held his penis, the thought of having it cut off was painful enough for him to fear her as well.

"Tell me how you did it," she purred in his ear and moved to bit his lip. He attempted to fight back but Alison pulled on the rope like you would a puppet and he stopped. He looked at her with venomous hate but her face was childlike and innocent. 

"She wanted it as much as did," he spat. Vagabond raised his eyebrows at how she got an answer out of him, had Lady Vengeance made a mistake? Had the girl given consent to what had transpired? Did it even matter? Alex King was only sixteen.

"Do not spew your propaganda," she snapped. She pulled photos out of his desk. The pictures showed how much Alex didn't want it. "Now tell me, or do I have to show you your own home video?" she asked. Vagabond was greatly impressed, she was an artist who did her research beforehand. The mayor knew then that he was caught, he was going to die. He was going to die and he only cared for his reputation. Alison looked to the shadows. 

"Vagabond so you mind holding his leash for me, love?" she asked. The mayor gave Alison a confused look as Vagabond stepped from the shadows and took the rope from her hands. They kissed intensely, his free hand roaming her body before squeezing her breast. Alison swatted his hand away and laughed.

"Later love, I'm making art right now," Alison said returning to the pictures on the mayor's desk. She tapped them up all around the room. When she returned, the mayor had written a detailed letter about taking her over his desk. Alison smiled and took the rope from Vagabond, she pulled the mayor onto the desk so his back lay against the wood, he didn't fight, probably because he had lost too much blood. She took two pens and forced them through his palms and into the desk, his screams hoarse. 

"You really should have saved the sex for your wife," Alison said before shoving his own penis into his mouth so far down she blocked his airways and tapped it down so it wouldn't move. She took the video and put it into the DVD player so it would play over and over again as he died from either blood loss or suffocation. She grabbed the letter he had written and sealed it with a plumb purple kiss. She took Vagabond's hand and left the mayor's office as he choked on his own dick.


End file.
